Ultraviolet (UV) sensors are designed to detect the presence of UV radiation. For example, UV sensors may be utilized to detect the presence of radiation in the spectral range of approximately 10 nm to 400 nm. Such UV sensors may be useful in many different product applications. For example, UV sensors may be useful in detecting the presence of a flame in a burner of a combustion appliance. Detecting the presence of a flame inside a burner can help safely operate the burner. For instance, if no flame is present in the burner, the burner may be shut down to help prevent unburned fuel from accumulating inside of the burner.
To activate the UV sensor, a relatively high excitation voltage must typically be applied. While the excitation voltage causes the UV sensor to become active, it also causes the UV sensor to degrade over time. As such, the less time the excitation voltage is applied, the longer the UV sensor will last. At the same time, the less time that the excitation voltage is applied to the UV sensor, the less time the UV sensor is actively monitoring the flame of a burner. What would be desirable is a technique to obtain sufficiently accurate readings of the flame while extending the expected life of the UV sensor.